Boruto x Sadara a Naruto and boruto fanfic
by nightboy11
Summary: Boruto loves Sadara but doesn't know how to tell her she thinks he's weird will he win the love of his life?
1. Chapter 1

The bright sun reflected off of Boruto's bright blue eyes, and Shino was teaching the students how to control there chakra. Hey check this out Sadara check this out! Boruto said. Would you stop that Boruto it's too early in the morning for all that joking i just woke up late

she said. Being an Uchiha isn't easy i have to train with my father and clean with my mom she said. But...but I don't care! go back to your seat she firmly said Boruto did as she said he didn't want to feel the wrath of an Uchiha. Since you want know all the answers to the test how about you tell the class the first step to controlling your charka, Shino said. Test what test he said in his head, ok just go with the flow he created a Shadow Clone but it wasn't successful. I see you haven't learned anything return to your sit Shino said. This attempt to make a shadow clone made Shino flashback to when Naruto tried and tried to get it right he never gave up until he did, Naruto has The Will of the Fire, if only i knew if his son has it. Shino could do nothing but smile a bit he felt a little sorry for being so harsh on him because he knew how his father struggled with this technique. Boruto can i talk to you for a minute? Shino asked. Sure what ya going to do lecture me how i need to maintain my charka to be like my old man Boruto tiredly said. No its not that what i want to say is i'm sorry for being so hard on you back it toke your fathe- UGH not him again Boruto rudely interrupted. It toke him a while to master that move but hey never gave up, just like he never gave up becoming hokage look at him now. And your point is he rudely said? My point is to never give up no matter how bad the situation is... RING! Thanks for the lecture Instructor Shino see ya! He is a bright one Shino said to himself. Time and time had passed until it was time for lunch Boruto,Inojin,Shikadi,Mitsuki,Chouchou and Sarada all sat at their table and ate their lunch. Hey you gonna finish that bread Shikadi? Chouchou hungrily asked. Go ahead my troublesome mom and dad packed my lunch he said. Thanks Shikadi as she wolfed down her food. So how's Sarada going Boruto you made your move yet? Inojin jokingly said Boruto's face turned red he then looked at Sarada who give him the stink face. What are you looking turn around and talk to your friends Sarada said. She's just playing how to get Boruto thought, I'll never get to be with her. After the day had advanced school was over,and Boruto went home to his mom and little sister. Mom i'm home Boruto screamed! Hey mom, hey sis he said. Welcome back honey how was school? Hinata asked with a smile on her face. it was great mom! is dad here ? I'm sorry honey he's not here right now he will come soon though. I hope so Boruto said quietly

 **Meanwhile at the Hokage's Office...**

Naruto was just about to fall asleep into Shikamaru tapped his head with a pencil. Huh.. what what happened he said. Wake up Lord 7th we still got a lot of paperwork to fill out Shikamaru said while shuffling papers. Sorry Shikamaru its just that being hokage isn't what it all seemed back when i was kid Naruto said. Ya you wouldn't shut up about becoming hokage and now look at you about to go to sleep, Shikamaru had tapped his head with a pencil. Huh hey thats it! the 7th hokage said. What is it Shikamaru asked? Kage bunshin no justu Naruto said. POOF! 4 shadow clones appeared in the office with Naruto and Shikamaru. Why did you summon 4 shadow clones he said while looking at Naruto very closely. Their gonna do the rest of my paperwork i gotta get home to my family he said packing his things up quickly. But wait aren't they gonna disappear Shikamaru asked? You can finish the rest when they disappear Naruto said while running off to his house. Stupid Naruto i have a life and a family too he mumbled.

 **Back at the Uzumaki Household...**

DING DONG! the doorbell had rung. Who's there said? Boruto. It's me. Me who? Boruto asked. It's me your father Boruto said Naruto. Boruto smiled and opened the door he couldn't believe this was actually happening his father was actually home. Dad your home finally home welcome back Boruto said. I know so what's been up lately? the 7th hokage asked. Before Boruto could answer Himawari and his mom came to the front door to greet Naruto. Daddy Daddy your finally home said Himawari. Of course i did my little princess he said while picking her up and putting her on his shoulder. I missed you said Hinata. She walked over to her husband to give him a kiss on the lips. I missed you to Naruto said. Oh is that really? i'll show you how much i missed you later Hinata said taunting her husband a bit. This made Naruto red to the face he admired how pretty Hinata was her hair her personality everything about her was perfect. Come on lets sit down i'm tired Naruto said, all that paperwork really did a number on you right dad? Boruto asked? Yep now let me tell you a cool story about one of my recent missions he said while sitting down with the whole family. It all started in the Forest... Kids dinner! alright dinner i love Mom's cooking Boruto said. Today i cooked Steak,ramen and dumplings as a prize for your father coming back home Hinata said while fixing her kids food. Yummy Himawari said. Yummy is right my little Uzumaki princess we get all the good food tonight.

 **At the Dinner Table...** So how was school today didn't pull any pranks today eh? Naruto said while eating his food. Nope not one single prank this whole week Boruto said smiling at his proud father. Good i guess your turning over a new leaf eh eh get it a new leaf? Naruto said. Hahaha i get it good one dad said Himawari giggling. Thanks my little princess, so what do you learn today Boruto? Naruto asked. Shino instructed us about controlling our chakra, he wanted me to use shadow clone justu but it failed Boruto said sadly. Hmmm Naruto thought, after dinner i'll teach you how master shadow clone justu Naruto said. Really?! you'll really do thought Boruto asked? Yep Naruto said. Boruto was excited inside he wanted to spend every second, every minute practicing a justu with his father.

 **In the backyard...** Alright Boruto this backyard will be your training guards i will teach you how to use it here, ready? Naruto said. Boruto looked up to the bright shining moon to wish him luck, Ready he said!


	2. Chapter 2

**Uh i just wanted to say Thank you for all your support thank you for everything it just blows my mine that i have people from Brazil and Iceland and Indonesia and so many other amazing places taking time out of their day and reading my story's it just blows my mind . I want to say thank you for all the support and reading i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. But without farther a do lets do this.**

 **At the Uchiha household...**

Sarada and her family sat down at the dinner table eating dinner. So honey how did the mission go today Sakura asked while eating. It went ok i guess but i really missed you guys including you my princess Sauske said. Thanks dad Sarada said. She really wanted to cherish this moment her father was almost never home so she wanted to make the most out of it as much as possible. How did your day go at the Academy, Sakura asked. It was okay i guess she said. They kept talking and eating and having a good time until they heard a knock on the door. Who's here said Sasuke. Its me Hinata said a small voice. Sasuke then opened the door for his friend's wife. Hello Sakura, Sasuke and Sarada she said smiling at the door. Hello Hinata takeing care of that idiot i see he needs someone like you Sasuke said while smirking. Sakura gave Sasuke a death glare as to be quiet he heeded this right away. I just wanted to stop by and give you this sock back i saw it had the Uchiha symbol so i wanted to return it to you. Oh hey thats mine! Sarada said. Boruto had it in his room i don't know where he got it from but anyway take care guys Hinata said while leaving the room. Where did that jerk get my sock from! She thought. Come on honey lets go to bed Sakura said. Ya i beat Said Sasuke.

 **Back at the Uzumaki household...**

Ok Boruto first focus your chakra Naruto said. Alright hmmmmmmm POOF Boruto summoned a shadow clone i did it POOF it disappeared quickly. Ah man you told me it would work Boruto said. I never said that i just told you to focus your chakra Naruto said. See watch this Shadow Clone Justu! Poof 2 shadow clones appeared this is how you summon shadow clones He said. Okay i'm going try agian Boruto said. Hmmmmm Shadow clone justu! Poof he successfully summoned 3 shadow clones. Great Boruto i'm very proud of you even though it was hard you didn't give up that's the Will of the Fire Naruto said. Ya ya ya teach me some more cool stuff Boruto said eagerly. Ok for your next training we have to set up some targets Naruto said. UGHHH! but dad that's going to take a long time Boruto whined. Boruto we have shadow clones here they will hep us set up it come on don't be lazy Naruto said. Fine come on lets set this up Boruto said.

 **A few minutes later...**

There now it's done now i can show you the next move Naruto said. First summon shadow clones then you and the shadow clones attack the target i call this The Naruto Uzumaki barrage. PFFTHH that's a lame name i could come up with something way better Boruto said. Lets not worry about the name and lets focus about how to do this move Naruto said. Alright Boruto said. Behold Allow me to show you how do it, Shadow clone justu. Now once you have shadow clones you want to attack the target multiple times with your shadow clones like this **POW POW POW POW POW.** Naruto hit the target with his shadow clone combo. See that Boruto? Naruto said. Oh ya i see like this shaodw clone justu! Boruto did had jumped up and used the Shadow clone combo. Very Excellent indeed Boruto we can work on the rest tomorrow but for now it's time for bed. But dad can't we finish the rest now?! Boruto whined. Boruto you have to go to school tomorrow it's a school night Naruto said. Fine goodnight dad Boruto said while heading to his room. Goodnight Boruto Naruto said.

 **Back At the Uchiha household...**

Sasuke was sleep until he heard a alarm clock ringing it was 6:00 AM he knew it was time for Sarada to wake up so he went to go wake her up. Hey wake up princess Sasuke quietly said. Yawn Morning dad she said drowsily. Good Morning princess what do you want for breakfast? Sasuke asked. Ummm Pancakes she said. Ok let's go Sasuke said. Sarada rose up out of her bed and went to go eat breakfast. How many do you want? Sasuke asked Umm 2 she said. so he got the pancakes out of the freezer and put them in the microwave. Once they were done he got them out he put them on a plate and then gave them to Sarada. Thanks dad she said while eating. Your welcome honey he said. Sakura heard them talking and she woke up. Good Morning you two she said. Good Morning honey how did you sleep? Sasuke asked happily he was glad she was awake she was the love of his life and the highlight of life. What do you want for breakfast honey? Sakura asked. Maybe some sausage,eggs and bacon he said. Ok she said smiling.

 **Meanwhile somewhere Unknown...**

Well? Well what? did you stop them?No said the Unknown person. I still need Intel once i get some i will track the Nine Tails Owner and the one with the Sharingan and Rinnegan. Once i do there will be nobody to stop me from my plans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys no Content for now but what i waned to say is thank you Thank you guys for all the support here and from more other fanfic Lincoln x Ronnie anne a love fanfic. I really want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart I have people from Canada UK Albania Brazil Indonesia and other amazing people from very amazing places taking time out of there day just to read my story it really means very much to me. All the support really blows my mind i thank you for all that support very very much. I hope all you guys have a great day i'm sorry if you guys don't read my Lincoln x Ronnie Anne story i'll try to post this one on there as well to so my thanks for you. Thank Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the deay but i have some stuff goin on right now i'm sorry for that but do expect one after friday so i'll see you there!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait it's here but it's finally here**

 **Back at the Unknown place...**

How much more Intel do we need Rija said the other unknown person. Don't Worry Ardyn it won't take long. Rija had grey spiky hair black pants and boots. Ardyn had blue hair and had a big black coat that he covers his mouth with he has green eyes has tan skin and boots. We have to wait until a perfect time which we have a perfect time then we strike. Hmph said Ardyn.

 **At the Ninja Academy...**

Shino Shino! my dad taught me how to summon shadow clones said Boruto as he ran up to his teacher. Oh really is that so? Ya Ya it was awesome he also taught me this move he called "Naruto Uzumaki Barrage" where you summon shadow clones and attack the target multiple times. Interesting next thing i know he'll teach him the Rasengan, Shino thought to himself. Ok everyone listen up i will be handing out these permission slips these permission slips are for a little Battle Tournament that will be held here. Whoa! cool! really? i want to sign up! this is going to be so cool! said everyone in the classroom. Make sure you turn this in to your parents so they can sign it,because if you don't turn it back sign you won't be able to participate Shino said. Shino handed every student in class a slip so they can hand it to there parents. Ok so for today's lesso- **RINNNNG!** the bell rung and everyone ran out the classroom with their permission slips in their hand.

 **At the Lunchroom...**

Boruto and Shikadai were waiting in the lunch line talking about the slips. Ah man i'm so amped i'm going to get my mom to sign it first thing i come home! Boruto said. I don't know it seems to troublesome plus they'll never let you join after that stunt you pulled in the Chunin Exams remember? Shikadai said. This made Boruto flashback to the Exams when he used the device to use multiple justus to try to win the Exams.

 **Flashback...** Alright dad i did it i did it High Five Boruto said eagerly. Naruto put his hand out as to high five him but he then grabbed his arm and saw the device that Boruto used. Hey what's the idea let go! Boruto said. Cheating eh? unbelievable i expected more from you, you are disqualified from the Exams Naruto said with a disappointed face.

 **End of flashback...** Ah yes i remember that that's when those 2 crazy guys came and wanted to get the nine tails from my father. Boruto and Shikadai got their trays,food and sat down at the table. So are you going to be in the Tournament Shikadai? Inojin asked. **Sigh** even though it is troublesome i see why not Shikadai said as he toke small bites in his food. Hey Mitsuki is Orochimaru going to sign your slip? Sarada said. Mhm said Mitsuki as he had his mouth fulled with food. Is Sakura going to sign your slip Sarada? asked Chouchou. Ya but i really hope my dad is going to be there to watch me she said sadly. I'm going to win the whole thing 'm going to even beat Sarada, Boruto said. Please you couldn't win one match without cheating Sarada said. Uh Huh i can win the whole thing without cheating said Boruto. Oh is that a challenge? Sarada said.

 **At recess in the training field...**

Boruto,Sarada and the others were at the training field waiting to see the match-up Boruto Vs Sarada. Sarada had asked Shino if she could "practice" with Boruto for the tournament and he said yes and thats how they got there.

I'll make you eat your words Boruto, Sarada yelled. This made all the everyone gather around the training field at the outside the fence. They had locked it to make sure that nobody could get in because they know how this would end. Eveyone stand back this is going to get messy yelled Inojin. Ready? Fight! Yelled Shikadai. Sarada rushed at Boruto with great speed and did the hand movements for Fire Style: Fireball Justu. She leaped into the air and yelled Fire Style: Fire Ball Justu! Boruto rolled and missed the attack he then summoned shadow clones to attack together. Boruto shadow clones threw another shadow clone at Sarada. She leaped up on a tree and used demon wind Shuriken. She threw both of them at Boruto's clones causing them to disappear. Face it Boruto your not tough just give it up she said. Come on think i need to find a way to impress Sarada Boruto said in his head. I got it multi shadow clone justu. Boruto and the multiple shadow clones leaped on the tree branch only to attack Sarada with the Shadow clone barrage. Boruto Uzumaki Barrage he yelled, he and the other shadow clones hit her which caused her to fall to the ground painfully. Oh No i think i hurt Sarada i mean i'm dead Aunt Sakura's going kill me. Boruto jumped off the tree to check if his crush was okay. He walked closer to her as he was standing right above her he leaned down to where she was only to be grabbed and looked into her eyes. She had awoken the Sharingan while down which made Boruto instantly scared she put both feet up and power kicked Boruto which caused him to fly high in the air. It's over Boruto Fire Style: Fire Phoenix Flower! The fireball was released from her mouth and into the sky, Boruto was falling down into the fireball had hit him which caused him to fall to the ground. Its over Boruto your not tough she said as her eyes turned to normal.

 **Later...** Mom can you sign this permission slip said Boruto as he walked into the door. Oh hey honey i was just done fixing Himawari a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich. What happened Boruto why are you all beat up like that and why are your clothes ripped up? Hinata asked worried. Me and Sarada had a battle at recess he said. She looked so pretty in with her Sharingan he thought to himself. Why would you guys fight i thought you were friends? she asked. We are but i wanted to impress her but showing her all my moves but it didn't work. Don't be down you'll still have many times to impress Sarada she said smiling. Thanks mom he said smiling as well. Your welcome there's some spare clothes in your drawer upstairs i'll sign the slip and fix you a sandwich she said smiling. Ok thanks mom. I got to get more stronger i got to train i'll show Sarada how good i am then she'll have to like me said Boruto as he walked upstairs.

 **In the Forest of Death..** Sasuke was walking home after his mission he when felt something going on with his Rinnegan. He was walking in the Forest of Death when he suddenly encountered Rija. Well Well Well you must be Sasuke Uchiha said Rija. Yes what is it to you Sasuke said. Rija suddenly teleported behind Sasuke and kicked him only to be blocked. Sasuke pushed Rija away from him and drew his sword Rija then drew his sword as well. They both strike at the same time parrying and being a equal do you want from me? Sasuke asked. Don't worry about just know your going to die Rija said as their swords both clashed. Then a giant purple fist came from the sky and crushed Rija. Sasuke had summoned Susanoo to crush Rija, Sasuke then felt a presence behind him and quickly turned around. Fire Style Dragon Flame Justu! They both said both dragon flames had acted like a counter-balance of each other both blast collided which caused all trees to be annihilated just nothing but a wasteland. Your good Sasuke but this battle has only begun said Rija.

 **Well there you guys have it i'm sorry i haven't made a chapter in a while i wanted to make this chapter a little longer to make up for it Feel free to comment thanks so much for all the support and i'll see you guys next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the support It means a lot to me, I hope everyone is having a great day. But what I wanted to talk about for a little bit was please review. If you review you can help me out a lot it can give me so much feedback and tell me what I need to improve on. Like tell me about the story, compare it to a story. I may not know my viewer's but that's ok I love everyone single one of you for everything you done from all the amazing places from around the world I'll see you guys in a few days.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey wassup guys before we get into this chapter I wanted to let everyone know that I will be making a Gumball x Penny fanfiction. It'll be starting soon I'll let you guys know on My Lincoln x Ronnie a love story. I love all you guys and lets hope into this chapter! Also Please help me and review! This one is gonna be way shorter don't worry i'll try to make it up next chapter

What is your goal Sauske said. Don't worry about it just worry about your death! Rija said as he flew at Sauske.

Sauske was fast enough to block Rija's movements and use the Rinnegan to teleport behind him and

get a hit out of Rija. I see your indeed Strong Sauske we'll just have to save our battle for another time.

At the Hokage's office...

Naruto was in his office doing paperwork until he heard a knock on the door he got up and answered it. Sauske what are you doing here? said Naruto. Look I just fought this mysterious guy who knows what he will do Put people on guard you dobe! said Sauske. I see what did he look like ?said Naruto trying to figure this out. Don't worry about it just put the village on guard! Sauske said. I'll put Kiba Garra and Sai on guard Naruto said.

At the Academy

Oh my gosh your so weird said Sadara. I'm weird you always read those mystery books you hypocrite. Okay I know can you just.. can you just sit down and go back to seat? Okay but I know you like me Boruto said. Oh my gosh I don't like you she said. What's wrong Sadara? said Chouchou. Boruto keeps saying I like him when I don't he's so annoying. I know Sadara just ignore him you know he has some "mental problems Chouchou said whispering. Hey what are you guys talking about? Boruto yelled in the classroom. Oh my gosh your so noisy Sadara said annoyed. What are you doing? said Shino. Your not even done with the first thing if you keep this up your getting out I'm not dealing with this today Shino said.

I hate my life Boruto said sadly.

Well there you go I'm sorry it's short I know I'm letting everyone done I'm sorry but I'll make the next one longer I love you guys and i'll see you guys next time!


	8. not a chapter

Hey guys umm I know I haven't done fanfiction in a while in I just kike my inspiration do yo think I should still do it leave me a review.


End file.
